The enemy
by Alonelyauthor
Summary: Amatias is the most powerful villain ever. So what does he do? Fight the most powerful heroes ever.
1. Chapter 1

Amatias punched the hero association H.Q. destroying it. As it crumbled he saw Tatsumaki, Genos, Blast, and Bang come out ready to strike.

"You are all weak. Not one of you can survive a single one of my blows!" he said laughing. Genos launched his most powerful attack against Amatias only for it to slightly burn his black cape. Behind him a meteor fell thanks to Tatsumaki. He jumped up and grabbed it then punched it at her. He had already completely destroyed 17 cites. They said he was threat level god. Bang used fist of flowing water crashing rock on him as Genos used machine gun blows. It did no effect. All the while Blast stood back powering up. Amatias heard all the S-class heroes were gathered up. He took the chance to kill them all here and now.

"Who… are you?" asked Genos exhausted as Bang held him.

"I am Amatias. The most powerful villain ever." he said running behind Genos in a flash. He smiled as he picked the 2 up.

"And I am your end of the road." he said smashing them together. Tatsumaki released a barrage of meteors at him. In a blink of an eye they all shattered completely. He jumped up and grabbed Tatsumaki then threw her into the ground killing her.

"ENOUGH!" Blast yelled furious. Amatias laughed as the hero charged at him. Then he hit him sending him into the ground. Amatias was surprised as he felt blood drip on his nose.

"Why are you doing this!? How did you get so powerful?!" Blast asked demanding to know.

"Trust me. By know I know you wouldn't believe me. Anyways die…" he replied. Blast jumped barely missing Amatias punch. Amatias jumped and grabbed Blast. He punched him sending Blast to the ground.

"No… I've failed the world." Blast said as 2 of his ribs broke. Amatias dive bombed to the ground and serious punched Blast killing him.

Then above a giant alien spaceship hovered over the city.

"So this is why all the heroes gathered? Aliens huh…" Amatias said looking at the site. At least 200 bombs came down vaporizing the already destroyed and emptied city. It merely lifted Amatias' cape slightly.

"More enemies. Good." Amatias said jumping up.

"SERIOUS STRIKE!" Amatias yelled hitting the ship cracking it in half and crashing it. Out of it came 1 soldier. It was gray with a couple of heads.

"I am Melzalgald! Die Earth!" he yelled. Amatias ran up to him and hit him killing him. Amatias then went into the wrecked ship. He went the speed of light and started to run around the ship killing every survivor.

"So easy. I need a true challenge." he said. He ran around the ship killing every living thing until he was hit by a cyclops.

"The prophecy is true!" Boros said. Amatias made a hmm? Sound. Boros transformed and yelled "Meteoric burst!" as he released a wave of energy.

Amatias dodged it and hit Boros. Boros exploded and the regenerated.

"You… are strong…" he said. Amatias hit him again killing him. How did Amatias get so strong however?

3 years ago…

Amatias was walking home one day from being fired. His eyes were cold and lifeless as he cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to come back one day and kill all those idiots!" he screamed walking past a dead corpse.

"What?" he asked looking at the bodies. Then behind a crab walked up to him. Amatias' anger boiled within.

"Prepare to die human!" he said. Amatias took off his tie and tackled the crab man. He tied it around his eyes and ripped them out killing him.

"That… felt so good. I need to get stronger! Then I can kill much, much, more!" he said laughing. Everyday after he did 100 pushups, 100 situps, 100 squats, and ran 10km everyday. He started slow killing off C-class heroes and working his way up. After killing Mumen rider and scaring off any new heroes he moved to B. Every hero was looking for him but no one could find him. He killed every B-class then every A. Now it was time for S. That's we just were earlier.

"No… I killed everybody! Now I'm so… so… BORED! I know… I will destroy the Earth! First the moon." he said laughing. He jumped up on the moon cracking most of it. He started the running at the speed of light. He ran across the moon slowly getting faster. He was going 2 times the speed of light. Then 3, 4, 5. Then he jumped off the moon onto Earth shattering the moon. As he landed on the moon he shattered everything around him and made a 20 km deep crater. He did it. He killed Earth itself. Now it was time to make a jump.

"I will do it. I will dimension warp. No enemy is truly strong enough. I will fight myself. An opposite a true good heart. I Amatias vs… Saitama! My opposite. Now I will dimension jump until I find that world!" yelled Amatias. Amatias had to run so fast he ripped open time and space opening a portal. He had to start at 15x the speed of light. He'd never had to go that speed. Could he? Of course.

"Raaaa!" he yelled getting a sprinting position. He ran as fast as he could go and noticed he was going faster. The ground under him broke and started to shrink. He could feel the Earth grow smaller as he ran faster 60x the speed of light 80. 100. The Earth was now half the size of Pluto. Then Amatias felt the core of the Earth. His feet merged with it as the core started to expand. Then it grew white as a portal opened and Amatias ran through.

"Yeees!" Amatias yelled running through. He was on another Earth yet it looked so similar. Had he time traveled? He thought so as he saw himself run by with a cyborg. He ran up to him and tapped him. Then the 2 exploded. This was not a good Earth. He repeated the process and destroyed the entire world. Then he was on another. He saw himself eating udon with a guy in a bike.

"Wow! Who's that?" he asked. Amatias smiled and hit the biker killing him. The bald doppleganger looked in horror as he hit Amatias. Amatias smiled as he felt a real punch.

"I am Amatias! I have destroyed 2 worlds! I'm here to fight a worthy opponent." he said. The bald man's look said it all. He was serious.


	2. We meet at last

"Who are you?" Saitama asked.

"I am Amatias. I have destroyed 2 planets and a moon. I am here to fight someone as strong as me." he said.

"So some Boros rip off?" he asked. Amatias chuckled.

"I killed Boros. In one punch." he said. Saitama hit him in the face sending him flying backwards into a building.

"Whoever you are! You're strong." Saitama said. Amatias brushed off the bricks. He ripped of part of the building and threw it at Saitama. Saitama dodged it and ran at him. Amatias kicked him into the air, jumped, then body slammed him down. The 2 were in equal strength. They hadn't realized it yet but they were slowly going faster already at mach 16.

"Consecutive 2 handed punches!" Saitama said. A barrage of punched landed on Amatias as he dodged a few of them. His nose bled as he wiped it off.

"My turn!" Amatias said. Before Saitama could react he was behind him. Amatias kicked Saitama into the ground.

"Consecutive 2 handed serious punches!" he said. Every punch created a shockwave that shattered everything in a 5 mile radius. The city shook as the 2 gods battled. Amatias picked up Saitama and got ready to punch him. Saitama dodged it and kicked Amatias in the face.

"Serious mode!" they said in unison. The 2 ran at each other and punched and kicked at each other. Both missed their punches as they were equals.

"Hahaha! So you are an equal opponent? I guess I'll just have to keep you distracted! Amatias said punching the ground. Saitama was knocked back as Amatias went underground and started digging. The city started to collapse and sink as Amatias came up. You could here screams as Saitama rushed to save them.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Amatias said grabbed his throat and strangling him. Amatias smiled at his opponent has he took his breath.

"Incinerate!" a voice said. Amatias looked behind him. It was Genos the cyborg.

"Genos get out of here!" Saitama said coughing. Amatias was in front of Genos before he could react. He grabbed Genos' head and ripped it off. He then crushed it. Genos was dead.

"Genos!" Saitama cried. Amatias smiled as he walked up to Saitama.

"Well, w…" Amatias said as he was punched. Saitama gave him everything he had. Punching him everywhere as fast as he could. Amatias still dodged every 4th or 5th punch. He played dirty as he bit Saitama's ear and tore it off. He got up and grabbed Saitama. Then he jumped to the moon. Saitama's costume was torn as Amatias punched him into the near center of the moon. Saitama barely got up as Amatias kicked his face in. Saitama shook his head no as a tear rolled down his eye. Amatias looked at Earth, hit Saitama and jumped down to it.

"Time to die. I'm going to sink this super continent!" Amatias said running around it. He was going fast as Saitama was on the moon dying.

Saitama slowly got up and jumped out of the hole. He looked at Earth he summoned all of his strength and jumped. As he flew down to Earth he saw Amatias. He grabbed him and serious punched him with all his strength.

"I always wanted an enemy as strong as me…" Saitama said weakly.

"As did eye. Yet I still haven't found him. You are wrong. We are not equals. I. Am. Above you!" he said grabbing Saitama and kicking him into the ocean . Amatias had killed the mighty hero. Saitama. Amatias however had merely broken his jaw, gotten a bloody nose, fractured a rib, and one black eye.

"To the next dimension! Here's to hoping for a stronger enemy…" he said as he started to run. He started to walk on the water evaporating it. Soon he saw the portal and went through. When he arrived he was in some bizarre tavern of sorts. Some boy with pink hair sat with a blue cat.

"Hmm. Interesting." he said stretching ready to kill again.


	3. Killing the multiverse

Amatias saw some guy with black hair playing with ice by some random girl. He swiftly killed them both and was disappointed.

"One punch again…" he said. The boy and his cat looked in horror. They charged at him and he was engulfed in flames. They didn't even affect him. The 2 ran at him and attacked him. He blocked all their blows and killed them both. Everyone in the building charged at him. A tear went down his eye as he killed them all way too easy.

"No! My children!" an old man said in horror.

"Um yes old timer who's the most powerful person in this world?" Amatias asked.

"You're about to find out!" the old man said growing. Amatias laughed and killed him in one punch.

"This world is weak. Next!" Amatias said running around the world. He started to run faster and faster as building exploded near him and the water turned to mist. Soon he was at the core and a portal opened. He ran through it and was in another world. It looked much more dark. It was night time.

"Better be strong people!" he said. He was next to a house. He hit the house then another, then another, soon the entire neighborhood was shattered. Police arrived on the scene as Amatias killed them too. He heard a reporter go up to him.

"Sir what is your name?" she asked.

"Amatias." he said killing her.

Light watched on T.V. as over 60 people were killed in the time it took him to blink. Then he heard the man's name; Amatias. He wrote it down in his Death Note and watched hoping he would soon die.

Amatias was walking by about to kill again when he fell to the ground. His chest was pounding as he couldn't breathe. He was on the ground not able to move. He forced himself to move as the pain lessened. He got up and patted his chest.

"Odd. I just had a heart attack perhaps there are magic creatures here." he said walking by.

"I'm gonna kill your world k?" he said ready to run.

"How!?" Light yelled watching the T.V.

"I'm not sure myself. Interesting." Ryuk said. Soon a strong wind destroyed the house. Amatias was running creating huge storms across the world. As he got to the core the portal opened and he ran through.

He was in the air falling. Down he saw a huge city with walls dividing it. Deep down he saw large creatures and one giant red one. He smiled thinking they would be strong. Sadly he'd soon be wrong. As he fell he aimed for the middle he wanted to see how much he could break.

"I bet I can break every wall!" he said. He got closer to the ground and put out his fist.

"Serious punch!" he screamed hitting the very center. He heard screams as he created a crater and destroyed every wall and house. He grabbed off rubble and threw it at the big red guy's forehead. It created a giant hole as he fell down.

"Man… time for another one!" he said. He ran and ran till he got to the core and went through again. It was a normal city which started to make him angry.

"I'm too damn strong!" he screamed. People looked at him in fear seeing as he had just come through a glowing portal. He hit one killing a woman.

"Stop staring!" he yelled killing them all. He sat down clenching his fists. Why did he have to be so strong? Then he was hit. Or at least he thought he was he didn't really feel it.

"Watch it!" he yelled to the man. The man was wearing a cape with a big red S in the middle.

"You withstood my punch? You didn't even flinch!" he said surprised.

"Yea it was weak!" he yelled back. Then behind him he heard a sound he looked back to see a frozen man in a red suit. In the middle was a lightning bolt. Amatias moved out of the way and watched lightning bolt hit S.

"Ow Flash!" S said.

"That wasn't me!" he protested.

"Who are you guys Amatias asked?" Behind him he heard a woman yell at him and grab him with a lasso. He ripped it in half and tossed it aside.

"Who's the strongest person in this dimension I wanna kill him!" Amatias yelled. S kicked him as Amatias heard a scream from behind.

"Who are you?" a bat asked flying down. Amatias bored punched the man killing him.

"Great you're all weak! I'm Amatias I came here to kill you all but now I'm bored…" he sighed. They didn't care anymore as he was wrapped with green chains. He broke them and jumped up to the man who caused them. He smacked him and killed him then slammed back to the ground. He was hit with lasers on his back.

"Ahh. That feels nice." he said taking off his shirt. He was punched in the face by a green guy now. He touched his head giving him a slight headache. Amatias grabbed the green guy and squashed him between his hands. S and the girl were on him now hitting with everything they had along with bolt.

"You guys aren't very strong." he said smacking the girl killing her.

"What are you…?" asked S.

"I'm a human. I'm here to kill. But no one is strong enough." he replied frowning. The S guy punched him as hard as could merely itching Amatias. He swatted S killing him. Then behind him bolt came at the speed of light. Amatias dodged him and kneed him killing him.

"Now what do I do? Guess I kill this world too." he said running. Amatias was disappointed in the omniverse as it was weak. He went through the portal and was back on his world?!

"Woah… Is that me?" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw himself.

"Someone to fight!" they said in unison charging at each other. This could get messy.


	4. A familiar face

Amatias and Double hit each other. He assumed he had gone to a dimension where everything was 1 week behind or something.

"Are you from the future?" Double asked Amatias kicking him.

"Maybe. You'll find out if you live!" Amatias replied punching Double in the gut.

Omega stood on his throne overlooking the omniverse. He was a 4d being capable of seeing every dimension at once. He had seen what Amatias could do and wanted to put him in a tournament of gods.

"Amatias is a powerful being easily dominating multiple universes. He has a whopping 1/128th of my strength and speed. He has easily beat many creatures humans struggled with. Jorken find him and bring him here. Believe me though he won't go easily." Omega ordered. Jorken a tall man made out of gold nodded. He had a sword on his back for protection.

"Hahahaha! This is easier than I'd thought!" Amatias said laughing. Amatias kicked double sending him into the sky. Amatias soon realized why. The dimensions. The energy he absorbed when creating a portal was making him stronger each time! As Double fell down Amatias punched him down. Double hit at him but his fists were caught. Amatias headbutted him. Double went full speed at Amatias but it had no effect. Amatias dodged his every punch then grabbed his throat. He started to squeeze it. Double hit Amatias in the face at full strength making him let go.

"You are weak!" Amatias said slapping Double. Double tried to get up as Amatias kicked his spine in breaking it. Double could barely move. Amatias hit him dozens of times as Double sat there. Amatias was about to deliver the final blow when he was struck by a man. The man was Jorken Omega's disciple.

"Amatias! Come with me. I don't want to have to use force." he said. A mad grin flooded Amatias' face as he licked blood from his lip.

"You actually hurt me a little. This will be fun." Amatias said throwing Double into the ground. Jorken cracked his knuckles as the 2 dualed. Jorken dodged Amatias' punches making him mad and happy.

"A real enemy. Let's kick it up a notch 45% power!" Amatias yelled. He was going 50 times the speed of light attacking Jorken. Jorken dodged every other punch as he pulled out his sword.

"I didn't want to have to fight!" he said.

"I do!" he said. Amatias grabbed him and kneed him in the face cracking his skin. Jorken was stunned as Amatias kicked him again. Part of his skin cracked off. Jorken was mad now as he readied his sword. Before Amatias could react Jorken was at him from all angles. The sword cut Amatias all over as he fell to his knees. Jorken kicked him into the ground then picked him up and punched him. Amatias was angry. No he was furious! He smiled as he appeared behind Jorken. Before he could look Jorken was punched shattering his skin. Underneath was a red mass of energy. Jorken's gold skin was no armour but a device used to keep his power in check. Jorken grew in size, strength, and speed. He attacked Amatias breaking his nose and sending him into space. Jorken jumped up into space, grabbed Amatias, and threw him back down. Amatias landed making a crater. Jorken flew at him and attacked him with his sword.

"Now do you yield?" Jorken asked his sword in Amatias' hand. Amatias laughed as he punched Jorken as hard as he could.

"Ah…!" Jorken said. Amatias kicked him sending him down. Amatias picked up his sword. He inspected it. It had a blue handle and a long sharp silver blade. It glowed in his hand's.

"Nice sword. It'll assist me in my journey. Tell me where are the strongest people in the omniverse?" Amatias asked. Jorken coughed up stones. He wavered red then pink. He tried to talk but couldn't. He coughed and found words.

"Come with me… dimension… I can take you. Please don't kill me." he said. Amatias listened and agreed. He wanted to fight enemies and if it meant sparing one to kill trillions he'd gladly do it.

"Take me! I'm keeping the sword." he said. Jorken grabbed him and pressed a button on his belt. They were taken to another dimension in the middle of black. It was a bare rock with a palace and throne in the middle. On it sat a man. He wore a crown that changed size and color every second. He had one eye and was 9 feet tall.

"Amatias. Hello I am Omega." said Omega.

"Where's the powerful people to kill!?" Amatias demanded. Omega smiled and put his hand up. Jorken nodded and teleported away. Amatias was waiting patiently.

"Amatias I'm having a tournament of 8 different titans, gods, and monsters. I'd like you to be in it." he said.

"If I were to win it. I will win it. What happens?" he asked.

"You fight me. I am more powerful then you can comprehend however. My species creates the dimensions." he said.

"Fine when does it start?" Amatias asked.

"To you 3 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours. However you will need to train!" Omega said. Amatias laughed at the thought.

"Why? You've seen me fight." he said.

"In the tournament are people who could destroy Jorken before you could blink! They will do the same to you! Train or die!" he said. Amatias nodded filled with curiosity. Omega clapped as Amatias disappeared. When he looked he was in a giant gym. Weights were scattered around with one giant track that spanned on forever. The sky was yellow with no sun, moon, or stars. In the air was a giant camera.

"It's like a gameshow. Good. I plan to win it!" Amatias said. He got into a running position. Then he sprinted off ready to train.


	5. Chapter 5: The training

Amatias was at 150x the speed of light a new record. He'd already done 5 laps which was around 10,000,000,000 miles or more. His legs felt healthier than ever as he started to jump. He was met with a purple barrier that sent him back down. He landed in confusion.

"Am I trapped here?" he wondered. Then a voice spoke in his head.

"No. If you want to return simply ask for it." Omega said. Amatias nodded as he went to the weights. There was one that said 5 million tons. He sat on the bench and started to lift it. It was heavy but he could still lift it. He pushed it down on his chest. It laid there then he pushed it up again. He lifted it over and over. He needed to be stronger if he was going to win the tournament.

"C'mon!" he yelled on the 74th time. It felt heavy in his hands as he pushed it up once more. He set it on the ground and got up. He started to stretch as his muscles "awoken."

"Jorken you did pitiful out there fighting him. However I miscalculated he is in fact 1/55th of my power. It's incredible." Omega said.

"Wow… no wonder he beat me. Do you think he could beat Rangufi?" Jorken asked. Omega thought about it for a minute.

"No. Rangufi is 1/29th of my power. The golden angel. He recruited at least 60 of the tournament contestants." Omega said. Jorken nodded thinking of his older brother. Where might he be? On 2nd thought Jorken was glad his brother was gone so he couldn't see him swordless.

Amatias was increasing his power at a rate higher than before. He was lifting weights while running dozens of times the speed of light. He hadn't taken a sing break as he went 30x the speed of light. The weights in his hands were each 1 million tons. He was pushing himself. He had no idea who else was in the tournament but he knew they'd be strong at least. He just wished he could know. Amatias stopped running and dropped the weights.

"It's weird I should have burned an infinite amount of calories to the point of death." he said. It's not like he minded not dying he just wondered why he hadn't. He punched the ground. It cracked the slightest bit. He'd been there for about 2 days now. He wanted to know what he was up against so badly.

Saitama lifted weights preparing for a tournament. Genos made sure he practiced his all base after what he heard. In another dimension one of the contestants of this "tournament" had already killed him. He was over 6x more powerful then when he did so Genos was worried.

"Master this Amatias which is curiously your name backwards has destroyed worlds just by running." Genos said.

"Yea… he sounds tough. Don't worry we don't kill each other anyways." Saitama said lifting 10 million tons. Genos was still worried. He had faith in his master still. Genos as well had been practicing. He lifted 2 tons although nothing compared to master.

Amatias was ready to punch when he saw a giant boulder. It was made out of a strange purple metal. He punched it as hard as he could. It didn't even crack.

"Time to practice!" he said. He hit it in serious mode 200x the speed of light (From now on we'll just use terms like L-200). It barely cracked. He did 2 handed serious punches at him punching it as hard as he could. It wasn't cracking which made him happy and furious. His hands were as bright as daytime as they glowed a fiery yellow. In fact his whole body did. He screamed punching it over and over. It slowly chipped away piece by piece until it was just pebbles and debris.

"Not bad. Back to lifting it seems." Amatias said smiling.

Grimboc had 4 arms, 1 eye, no hair, blue skin, and tremendous strength. She punched away planets the size of Jupiter, she could go L-450, she had the durability of 10,000 planets, and above all she could adapt to his surroundings. She was powerful alright but how would she fare against the rest? She could lift 50 million tons in each hand while running at full speed. She planned on winning the competition.

"Go! Grimboc!" he butler Skinfer said as she lifted 150 million tons. He took pictures as she flexed and juggled the weights. She smiled at the camera as she threw them in the air miles high. The they landed back in her hands barely making her wince. Skinfer handed her a bottomless water bottle and she drank gulps the size of oceans.

"Ah! That's the stuff. Can't wait to win." she said wiping her lip. She was very strong but could she beat…

Needlepin had 200 of his slaves sharpen his needles as he chugged poison. His specialty was one touch of his needles and you were dead. He burped as he finished off the bottle. He was a 6ft tall green ball with needles sticking out everywhere.

"I will win the tournament with my needles!" he said laughing. The slaves laughed with him in fear of death. He hovered over to his throne which was covered in green goo.

"I don't need practice." he said jiggling on his throne. He smiled as a slave who didn't wash carefully enough fell dead.

"It took 6 seconds! MORE POISON!" he barked. The slaves nodded running off to get more toxic material. Needlepin was a perfect enemy for anyone who uses fists unlike…

Genos-prime was from a parallel universe where he had done the workout and was a cyborg. Saitama was his disciple. Genos-prime shot a blast at a rock with the durability of a city. It shattered easily. Then another and another. All while Saitama filmed him.

"Good Go G-P! Woo!" he said.

"Thanks I guess." Genos-prime said. He loaded up a planet the size of Saturn. He readied machine gun blows. He fired away at it turning it into pieces the size of large countries. He jumped into the air and said, "Incinerate." as the sky lit up yellow and orange. He landed triumphantly. As strong as he was it begs the question, could he beat…

Rangufi was like his younger brother Jorken. Only his sword was red with a black handle. It was designed so only he could hold it. Rangufi's core was bright white with his protective skin a dark blue. He could beat Jorken easily. Omega chose him in his tournament and he gladly accepted.

"Super slash!" he yelled. His sword attacked the ground a million times a second. It broke open and exploded under his feet. He barely felt it as he moved onto the next planet. He was strong but could he beat…

The twins, Big and Boom were great together and dangerous apart. They were 2 beings sealed together with a necklace to keep them in check. When separated they became unstoppable. They were strong but how would they do against these other gods able to tear apart worlds with one move? Find out soon in the tournament of titans!


	6. Chapter 6: Rounds 1 and 2!

The first round was Big vs Rangufi. Big was tall and fat his power was geokinesis. Who will win?

"I won't go down easy angel." Big said looking at Rangufi. Rangufi pulled out his sword and waited for the match to start. They looked at each other checking for any weakness. Then a boom went off as the force fields were lifted. Big threw rocks at Rangufi as Rangufi sliced at them cutting them into 2. Rangufi charged at Big only for Big to dodge him and kick him into the air. Rangufi attacked Big going for the head. Big saw this and shrunk to 5 inches.

"You aren't so big now." Rangufi said. His voice was like a high pitched robots echoing through gravel. Rangufi looked as Big grew 70 feet and tried to step on Rangufi. Rangufi flew into the air to fight face to face.

Amatias was put in some weird waiting room with the other contestants. He looked as… SAITAMA say down. Amatias couldn't talk.

"I… killed you!" Amatias said. Saitama looked up. Genos stood up and spoke.

"You killed a Saitama who only did 50 situps, pushups, squats, and ran 5 kilometers. He doubled that workout." Genos explained. Amatias looked and could tell. This Saitama was more muscular, taller, and balder. Amatias felt at his own head sad that there was no hair.

"So you're stronger huh?" Amatias asked.

"Yea." he said. Amatias smiled thinking of the great fight they could potentially have.

"Good. I look forward to our battle." he said. Then 2 people walked in. One was a muscular guy with hair bald in the middle. Next to him was a cyborg that looked like Genos but was much stronger looking. His skin was slightly darker as well.

"Si… sit… here Genos prime…" his servant said. Genos Prime shooed him off and sat down. He analyzed the 3 people near him and the blob next to him.

"You 2 are quite strong. The stronger one however…" he was about to say as the announcer spoke over them.

"Big changes his size!" he yelled. Everyone ran to look and see. They all watched in awe at the fight.

Rangufi slashed at the giant creature. Big swatted at him sending him to the ground. Rangufi landed on the ground as Big took a giant piece of the ground and flung it at Rangufi. It landed on him crashing him into the ground. Big just watched as no movement was seen.

"Do I win yet?" he asked his voice booming. The rock shook as Rangufi flew at and stabbed at Big's neck. Blood drops the size of chairs flew onto the ground. Big was angry now as he grabbed Rangufi. He started to squeeze him harder and harder. Rangufi knew what he had to do. He shattered his blue armour and released the white energy inside.

"What are you?" Big asked as his hand caught fire. Rangufi answered by attacking Big's eyes.

"I am an angel! The strongest one at that!" he yelled. Rangufi cut at the giant's neck as it rained meteors. **(In case you couldn't tell Big had geokinesis which got stronger as he grew**.) He tried to heal himself by growing but it didn't help. Meteors attacked Rangufi only to quickly get sliced away. Big was furious as he roared sending Rangufi flying away. Rangufi stopped himself as he charged at Big. Then Big was covered in a rocky armour. Rangufi sliced at it only for one hole to be covered up again. He flew at Big's legs as fast as he could as the ground tried to grab and swallow him.

"Filthy rocks…" he mumbled slicing one open. He flew at Big's legs tipping him over. Then as Big fell he grabbed him by the stomach area. He flew up as fast as he could. At least 3 miles high he thought it was gone.

"Where is it!" he yelled. Meanwhile in his rocky cocoon big healed his body as he moved the ground below them. When Rangufi was about to give up Big was slammed into a giant barrier. All his rocks exploded off him as Rangufi kicked him down into the ground. He was falling trying to grow bigger and bigger hoping it would make the fall hurt less.

"Die!" Rangufi yelled flying down at him. Rangufi had his sword out as a mile down a 400 foot beast fell. Rangufi flew faster and faster as he was hit with a rock. He started to fall as well almost blacking out. He opened his eyes and started to fly again. He saw Big now 1,000 ft long as he cut through his chest.

"Ah!" Big yelled. Rangufi covered his ears as the scream shook his insides. His energy inside shook like boiling water as he hit the ground. He couldn't move in time as Big fell on him. He cut at Big's back trying to get up. He cut through the skin and started cutting through Big's insides. He eventually got out and was declared winner of the first match. Who was next to compete in this tournament?

Amatias wanted to fight Saitama so bad as he stood there on a planet. In front of him stood some slimy piece of puke. Needles were jammed inside him from every angle. Needlepin was confident he would win as some human stood there.

"Needlepin always win!" he said slime dripping off his needles. Amatias cracked his knuckles and stretched. Then the round started. Needlepin was incredibly slow compared to Amatias. Amatias didn't even have to go the speed of light as he hit Needlepin. Amatias jumped back as he got dizzy. He puked on the ground and felt his stomach.. He was nauseous as he layed there. Needlepin seemed faster as Amatias slowly felt his life drain away.

"No… not… yet Saitama fight…" he said coughing. He started making his body go the speed of light as Needlepin sat in front of him frozen. Amatias couldn't get up as the world spun around him. He could feel himself falling out of lightspeed as Needlepin seemed to slowly get faster. Amatias started to feel a little better as he crawled away.

"I have enough poison to kill over 50 million people!" Needlepin seed getting closer to Amatias. Amatias hit the ground cracking the ground the sending Needlepin back. Amatias slowly got on his feet. He started feeling a little better as he puked again.

"I can't hit this guy…" Amatias said thinking. For the first time in his life he felt powerless and unable to win a battle. He hated it as he backed away from Needlepin. He hit the ground and picked up a large chunk of rock. He threw it at Needlepin only for it to break on impact. His needles were sharp! Amatias ran around him in circles as Needlepin just stood there.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a breeze!" he yelled snorting. Needlepin stayed fine in the tornado around him as Amatias stopped.

"How do I stop you!?" he yelled. Needlepin giggled as he got closer to Amatias. Amatias ran at Needlepin and grabbed a long needle sticking out. He tried to pull it out but it was too slippery. Needlepin bit at him revealing a needleless mouth. Amatias jumped back realizing his enemies weakness. Amatias ripped up a piece of rock and charged at his enemy.

Everyone watched in awe as Amatias couldn't do anything to stop Needlepin.

"Does this mean I couldn't beat him?" Saitama wondered. Genos Prime watched on with no emotion.

"I could easily destroy this "Needlepin" with one blast of my arm." he said.

Grimbock watched as if it were a cool movie. Rangufi just sat quietly as Genos and weak Saitama talked in the corner. Boom just did pushups ready to fight in the next match.

Amatias hit the air sending a small tornado at Needlepin. It had no effect as Needlepin just laughed. He just laughed!

"If I can get him to laugh he'll mouth will be exposed!" Amatias thought.

"What ya doing? You can't win…" Needlepin said smiling.

"Hey Needlepin! What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef! Needlepin! Knock knock!" Amatias said.

"Who's there?" said Needlepin amused. Amatias slowly walked closer.

"Boo." Amatias replied. Needlepin looked thrilled at the jokes as everyone watched in confusion.

"Boowho? Oh! I get it!" Needlepin said. As Needlepin burst out laughing Amatias ran at him and hit him in the throat sending him flying into the ground.

"Ow…" he said passing out. The sky claimed Amatias as the winner of the fight as he walked into the bunker. Needlepin was carried away and next was Grimbock and Genos Prime. Who will win?


	7. Chapter 7: Rounds 3 and 4!

Genos Prime and Grimbock were a few feet apart. Grimbock flexed at the camera's as Genos Prime stood there with no expression. Grimbock was there for glory and fame. Genos Prime stood there for no reason other than he was invited. Genos Prime was odd his power made him lose the humanity Genos had. A cyborg had killed his family so he vowed to be stronger. One day he was.

"3!2!1! GO!" the sky rumbled. Grimbock ran at Genos Prime and bombarded him with punches. Genos Prime dodged most of them and hit Grimbock making him wheeze. As Grimbock was in the air Genos Prime shot at him over and over. You couldn't see Grimbock as the sky became yellow and smoky. Each blast must have had the power of 10 nuclear bombs. Then Genos Prime stopped as a small, bloody, basketball sized speck fell to the ground. Then it started to get bigger and bigger growing legs and arms. Then stood Grimbock once more.

"Impressive regeneration. Shooting you at L-10 I figured you wouldn't have time to regenerate before you'd be nothing but tiny atoms." Genos Prime said.

"Yea… that hurt. I'm going to have to make you pay for that." Grimbock

said smiling. He rushed at Genos L-25. He hit Genos Prime sending him back a few meters. Genos Prime landed on the ground cracking it. He charged at Grimbock before Grimbock could even notice. He looked like he was 20 places at once as Grimbock was frozen. He hit Grimbock's legs off then his arms. He ripped of his head and threw it into the sky. Genos Prime then shot at the tiny ball over and over. It came back this time stronger, taller, and faster.

"Every Time you do that… I come back meaner! I've died 7 times including today… I'm the greatest creation of Dr. Larsen! Grimbock!" he yelled. Genos Prime was hit over and over cracking his metal skin slightly. Genos Prime said, "Incinerate!," as Grimbock screamed. He punched Genos Prime again only to have his fist caught. Genos Prime kneed him cracking a hole in chest. Grimbock struggled to get up as Genos Prime picked him up with one hand. As Genos Prime held him by the throat he used the other hand the hit him over and over. Grimbock almost gave up as he barely caught Genos Prime's fist. He kicked Genos Prime away and started healing.

"He is strong… I need to use my head." he said as a bomb hit his leg. He fell to the ground as Genos Prime ran up to him and kicked his head into the ground. Underneath Genos Prime the ground shifted as he was thrown into the sky. He knew the rules that barrier would be his end in less than 8 seconds.

Saitama and Amatias talked as Rangufi sharpened his blade in the corner. Next to him Genos and Weak Saitama talked as in front of them Boom looked bored.

"So you did the 100 things to?" Saitama asked. Amatias nodded smug he could beat this weakling.

"Then why are you so smug? Shouldn't we be equal?" he asked. Amatias thought about that for a second as his cheeks went pink. Then he remembered the dimension shift.

"No. First I already beat the me… that beat you at half power when I'd already beat you at half power… Listen! Every time I went into a new dimension my power increased! Therefore I am stronger than you!" Amatias said explaining his strength. Saitama smiled as he got an idea.

"Omega! Transport me to the indestructible core of a planet." he said laughing. Amatias roared in outrage as Saitama was teleported to a training ground.

Genos Prime ran underneath the boulder and jumped down the the ground. As he fell he shot at Grimbock tearing open his skin. Grimbock healed and hit Genos in the chest not fazing him. Grimbock was confused as he hit him again and again. The cyborg stood there as Grimbock kicked him fracturing his leg. Before was just training. Genos Prime ripped of all his arms and threw them. Then he stuck his arms in Grimbock's arm holes and blasted Grimbock open. On the ground was piles of Grimbock. They quickly moved together and remade him. Before Grimbock could move the enemy was on him. Genos Prime headbutted him into the air and shot at him. Grimbock grabbed the explosions and threw them back. Genos Prime was nearly invincible to everything. He wasn't made to be stronger than his own shots however.

"Ahh!" Genos Prime yelled as explosions surrounded him. His skin cracked and creaked as his left eye blew up. 4 of his fingers came off as his knee was cut open and hit back was bent. Genos Prime struggled to get up as behind him Grimbock slammed onto his already bent back. Grimbock grabbed his arms and going as fast as he could ripped them off. Genos Prime screamed as Grimbock beat his face in with them.

"Self…" Genos Prime tried to say as his throat was kicked in. Grimbock was about to land another blow as he was sent back by an explosion. His skin was on fire as he was sent into the air. A dust cloud the size of a state was 2 miles down as Grimbock fell down to the planet.

"Grimbock wins!" the announcer said. Grimbock started to heal as he walked back into the bunker.

A quit halftime was made to wait for Saitama to return and for everyone to eat. Well the winners anyway. They were all transported to rooms filled with their favorite food. The pile in front of them was huge. It was made that there would be one bite left before everyone could continue eating.

Amatias walked into a room filled with japanese food of every variant he was ready to eat the second he saw the food. He realized he hadn't eaten since before the attack on the S- class almost a week ago. His stomach cheered in happiness as he took his first bite. It was delicious. He ate more and more until one noodle was left. Sadly he was full as he stood there letting his food digest.

Grimbock saw a room filled with 15 foot tall batteries. He grabbed one and bit it in half and chewed on it. It was just like he made it back at home. He ate and ate more and more. Soon the room was empty besides a tiny battery the size of a tennis ball. Grimbock however just couldn't eat another bite as he fell asleep.

Rangufi walked into a room brighter than 10,000 suns. There were tiny little green balls everywhere that shined like the sky. He ate one and it tasted delicious as it crunched in him. It evaporated as he put another one inside him. Then more and more. When he was full he put on his armour and meditated.

Saitama was running and running feeling like a gas tank that'd never be full. He looked stronger and stronger the more he ran when all of a sudden he crashed into a huge pile of salmon. He crashed into it as Genos eventually caught up to him. "Master I seem to not benefit from this." he said.

"Shut up, salmon!" he yelled piling food into his mouth. He ate and ate as

Genos stood there taking notes. He was eventually done as he was teleported back into the bunker and fell asleep.

Whatever Boom was however wasn't hungry. He just sat there in the corner of the bunker bored as always.

Omega sat with Jorken watching all 4 victors. Omega was calculating them and their weak points.

"Jorken is it me or is Amatias getting stronger? It's like every fight just makes him stronger and faster. Although he is still a human when it comes to toxins…" Omega said making a note of this. Jorken nodded as he sat there as Omega's foot rest.

An hour later everyone arrived ready for the final fight of the first round. Saitama vs Boom. No one knew what Boom could do so they were excited.

"Win. I want to fight you." Amatias said glaring at Saitama. Saitama ignored him as the 2 went out into the arena.

"Hurry up okay? It's cold out here." Saitama said. This angered Boom as he stood there waiting for the match to begin. The sky shook meaning it was time to fight. As Saitama waited for Boom to attack Boom exploded. The explosion waved Saitama's cape into the air as Boom ran at Saitama. Boom hit Saitama only to no success. Saitama hit Boom killing him!

"What?!" Amatias yelled from the bunker. Everyone watched in disbelief. Amatias shook a little but from excitement. Saitama was strong. They would truly be equal! As Saitama walked back into the bunker he looked disappointed as Genos ran up to him. They talked about something as they were all teleported in front of Omega.

"Rangufi, Saitama, Amatias, and Grimbock. You 4 have made it to the semi-finals. One of you will be awarded a prize in which you cannot imagine. For round 2 I will allow training! This time however only for 30 seconds. So I'd go at full speed." he said. They were all teleported into different dimensions as they all went over L-200. They started running and lifting doing whatever they could. Who will win the tournament they all wondered.


	8. Chapter 8: The semi finals

Amatias and Saitama were in the same place with rows of weights around them. Amatias put on body armour that weighed millions. As did Saitama and then ankle weights. Amatias did to as they started doing jumping jacks. They were going 100's of meters in the air as the willed the weights to get heavier. Soon they could barely move as they kept lifting over and over.

"I… will… beat you!" Amatias yelled lifting the weights. They started getting slower and slower as they ran. They were barely going the speed of light as the weights got heavier. Every step the 2 took hurt as they walked around the planet slower and slower. 12 seconds left they both saw flashing on the sky. Amatias clenched his teeth as he kept going forward neck and neck with Saitama. Then he dropped a weight and then the next. He fell to his knees as he wiped off sweat and Saitama disappeared. Then time was up.

"Rrrr!" he growled frustrated. The 2 were teleported back to see Saitama and Grimbock taking the stage. Saitama drew his sword as Grimbock smiled at a camera. Saitama was cautious next to this brute. Then he remembered earlier and almost felt disappointed.

"Stop!" Omega called from the sky, "We need to make this more… interesting." Then it started to rain burning lava as glass walls were put between Saitama and Grimbock. They were in a maze and a cage as the lava slowly rained down. How would this affect things? Saitama punched at the wall only to bruise his hand. He tried to dig under it but had no success.

"Dang. I hate mazes." Saitama said walking.

Grimbock clawed and hit at the glass trying to break through. He was angered as the bald man started to walk away. Grimbock figured he might as well do the same as he started walking through the maze. The lava stung as it landed on his back and arms. He had to win this tournament. No matter what! He ran through the maze trying to find Saitama as the lava reached his ankles. Grimbock then thought for a moment.

"Wasn't I a girl?" he wondered. Then he reminded himself that he changed genders when he evolves sometimes. He kept going trying to find Saitama. He was bored as he tried to find Saitama's scent. He had no luck in doing so.

Saitama sighed as he walked through the maze the hot lava on his skin was making him sweat and smell bad. He was hoping he would be able to clean his suit as he wandered through the endless maze. He started to whistle as he saw Grimbock slowly get farther away. He looked along the maze as he saw it shift ahead. This caught him off guard as he ran to it. It changed before he could make it. He looked around and saw no way to go now. He felt bored as Grimbock disappeared from site. He whistled louder as the lava reached his knees. It started to feel like bee stings as he kicked at it. He ran through the maze as he saw a way out of the part he was in. He kept going waiting for something interesting to happen. Then an announcement came on.

"Bored I've become. So I'm sending some people to kill you guys! If they touch you, you'll be sent back to the dimension you came from. It won't tickle either when they touch you. I'm also making the lava faster, hotter, more dense, and making the maze more narrow and not see through!" he said. Saitama looked as he saw the changes occur. He felt the lava seem to get hotter as the walls moved towards him. He kept going as the glass walls became orange and dark.

Grimbock was annoyed at this new minor annoyance as he kept going. The lava slowly bit at his skin slowly melting it off. It felt like he was being nibbled on as he slowly went through the lava. It was up to his lower stomach as he slowly went along it. Then he saw something moving under the lava. He thought it was Saitama as an animal jumped out clawing at him. He dodged it and kicked it into the wall cracking it. It was a long stone creature with a thousand arms.

"One touch huh…?" he said. He decided to run instead of fight as he moved away fastly. It ran at him as he jumped over it. The lava rised to his lower arms as jumped up avoiding the creature. He hit the lava sending a wave at the creature. It went into the wall slightly cracking it. It ran at him as he jumped over it and in front of the wall. It ran at him again as he jumped and the wall broke open. Then he hit the creature in the head shattering it. He attacked the walls but they didn't crack.

"So much for that idea." he said annoyed.

Saitama went through the maze at this point calling out for Grimbock. The lava was almost up to his shoulders as he ran on through the maze. Then the lava was moved sending him into the wall. He blinked lava out of his eyes as a strange creature jumped at him. He hit it shattering it in one punch. Then he heard a roar as 5 more ran at him. He remembered what Omega said about the touch things. He decided to run as the chased after him. He almost stopped as he realized he need to swim. Then he saw the ceiling it was maybe a foot away as lava appeared from thin air. He splashed lava at them only angering them. He kept swimming as he ran into Grimbock.

"You!" they both yelled in unison. Saitama turned around hitting 2 and shattering the creatures. 3 more came as him and Grimbock killed them. Then they looked back at each other as the lava reached their chins and got even hotter. The 2 hit at each other stirring the lava as it went over their faces. The 2 were blinded and Saitama couldn't breathe as they kept fighting. The lava splashed around giving Saitama a breathe of air every few seconds. Grimbock tried to speak as he coughed lava at Saitama. Saitama kicked Grimbock in the stomach making him open his throat. He swallowed lava and started coughing. Saitama serious punched him nearly killing him. Grimbock regenerated as Saitama got a breath.

"You can't win I only evolve!" Grimbock said adapting to her surroundings. She noticed she was female now as she headbutted Saitama making his head bleed. Saitama hit him at full power with consecutive 2 handed punches. Grimbock was killed and evolved over and over again making Saitama think of Garou. Grimbock had 6 arms and multiple legs the lava turned into oxygen around him. Grimbock smiled as he/she started choking Saitama. Saitama tried to warn Grimbock as a stone creature clawed at him. Saitama was dropped as Grimbock disappeared. Saitama was teleported into the bunker as he took a gulp of air.

"I honestly don't think you'd ever beat each other. He'd never evolve enough and you'd never "kill" him." Rangufi said sharpening his blade. Amatias laughed as it was their turn to fight. Rangufi and Amatias went out. Rangufi jumped out of the way as a giant fist punched at the arena. Then Amatias jumped as the floor underneath him disappeared. This match would be interesting they both knew as a blade spun around the arena.


	9. Chapter 9: The End

Rangufi dodged Amatias' fist as he cut at Amatias. Amatias blocked it and side kicked Rangufi. The 2 jumped as a dozen blades went under their feet. Rangufi cut at the air as a giant fist came down. Amatias ran at Rangufi only for the floor to disappear. Rangufi came behind and kicked him into the ground. Amatias got up and kicked Rangufi in the stomach denting his armour. Rangufi stabbed and cut at Amatias only for him to block his attacks.

"Give up already!" they said in unison. Rangufi charged at Amatias with his sword in hand. Amatias tried to block it but was cut in the stomach. He touched his stomach revealing it was bleeding. This angered him as he ran at Rangufi and attacked him from all angles. Rangufi dodged most of them besides 2. One sent him flying and the other cracked his armour. Amatias leaped to the side as a fist came crashing down. Rangufi rolled to the side as the floor underneath him fell. As he was distracted Amatias leaped into the air and slammed down onto him. He held Rangufi down as swords cut into his armour. Amatias threw him into the air as a giant fist came down and hit him. His armour shattered as he ran at Amatias. He hit Amatias in the face and kicked him into the ground. Then he stabbed Amatias in the stomach. As Amatias lay there Rangufi kicked his face in. Amatias lifted the sword and stabbed at Rangufi. It went right through him as Rangufi laughed. He picked up Amatias and headbutted him.

"I won't lose!" Amatias yelled. He hit the ground sending Rangufi into the air. Amatias jumped up and grabbed him. He punched him over and over again then kicked him into the ground. He kneed Rangufi in the face over and over then started ripping his arm off. Rangufi dropped his sword and screamed as a giant fist hit Amatias. Rangufi was thrown back as he grabbed his sword. Amatias got out from under the fist and his eye was swollen. His nose was broke as well. He smiled revealing bloody teeth as he kicked Rangufi.

"I"m only getting stronger…" he said laughing.

"I'm leagues ahead of you mortal. I an angel!" Rangufi replied running at Amatias.

Amatias rolled to the side as Rangufi kicked at his after image. He ran into Rangufi's side knocking him down. Amatias' fist caught fire as held it above Rangufi. Rangufi's one arm reached for his sword as the other tried to hold Amatias' hand away. One punch may just end it then and there. Rangufi grabbed his sword, kicked Amatias off and stabbed his leg.

"I was destined to win. All this time! You never stood a chance!" Rangufi boasted.

Amatias bit Rangufi's leg as hard as he could. Rangufi screamed and fell to the ground. Amatias let go and kicked Rangufi into the ground.

"Just shut up…" Amatias said as he grabbed Rangufi's face and started to squeeze it. Rangufi got his sword and stabbed Amatias in the chest. Amatias fell to his knees as Rangufi stood before him. He tried to remove the sword going as fast as he could. Rangufi stood in slow motion about to kick Amatias which would send him unconscious.

"No… it can't be…" Amatias said. As Amatias took out the blade he felt a foot crush him knocking him out.

"Amatias has fallen. This makes Rangufi the winner of the match! Next round and final… Saitama vs Rangufi!" the sky yelled. Rangufi breathed heavy as he started to be healed. He waited as Saitama walked out. The final match started right now. Right here. He studied Saitama intensely. How strong could this one be? Stronger or weaker than the last? The match started and Rangufi and Saitama were at each other. Saitama kicked at him but Rangufi dodged it. He elbowed Saitama but it did nothing. Saitama hit at Rangufi but he dodged every punch. Rangufi tried to hit Saitama but he couldn't touch him either. The 2 were equal. Rangufi swung his sword only to hit after images. He to started going faster as neither could hit each other. Then underneath him the ground rose as Rangufi jumped. Saitama was everywhere causing earthquakes.

"You think these tremors will stop me?" he said. Then he heard a quick noise from behind. As he turned around ready to kill he was hit in the face. Rangufi screamed as his newly regenerated armour shattered and he fell to the ground. Saitama looked disappointed but Rangufi stabbed him. It merely made him drip blood every so often. Rangufi kicked and punched him but it was doing nothing. So Rangufi stopped holding back. As Saitama watched he grew brighter and brighter. Then he exploded sending Saitama flying into the ground. As Saitama lay in a crater Rangufi flew over to him with 2 swords in his hand. He flew down into Saitama and cut at him. Saitama caught his blade and threw it into the air. Another just appeared in Rangufi's hand.

"Infinite swords!" he screamed laughing like a madman. He was so bright Saitama could barely keep his eyes open. Saitama kicked him making his foot burn. He hit Rangufi in the face as Rangufi stabbed him. Saitama started to bleed as Rangufi cut him over and over. Saitama slowly healed as Rangufi kicked him making boulders fall onto him. He grabbed Saitama as Saitama kneed him in the throat. Rangufi dropped his swords and coughed. Saitama picked them up and broke them in half. 2 more just showed up in Rangufi's hands.

"You won't beat me…" he said.

"Ok." Saitama responded. Rangufi ran at him putting all his power into one final punch. He punched Saitama only for Saitama to grab it. He kicked Rangufi's fist into his face sending him into the sky. Saitama jumped up, grabbed Rangufi, and punched straight through his chest. Rangufi exploded making Saitama fall down. The 2 lay on the ground side by side. Both unable to get up. Rangufi's arm his missing and his legs are slowly falling apart.. Saitama's arm is broken, his eye is so swollen he can't see out of it, and his body aches as he bleeds from every bodypart. The 2 struggle to get up. Rangufi first gets to his knees as part of them fall out. Saitama then gets onto his feet. The 2 run at each other and their fist's hit each other. The planet shakes as the sky itself is sent backwards and as they look up the barrier is broken. They don't care however they came to fight.

"You're strong." they said at the same time. Before Rangufi could react Saitama hit him one last time killing him. Genos ran out to see his master victorious.

"You won master!" Genos said.

"Yea I really would've liked to fight Amatias though. Wait a second…" he said. Genos paused confused.

"Amatias… Saitama… Saitama is Amatias backwards!" Saitama said as if he'd

Solved the world's hardest puzzle. Then Omega came down to congratulate him. He looked different this time however. He was nearly 25 feet tall and was glowing.

"Are you ready for me to train you 2?" he asked. The 2 nodded as they were teleported out. Their new adventure was about to begin as this one ended…

Grimbock dedicated his life to fighting slowy becoming stronger and stronger. Ready to one day fight once more in the tournament.

Jorken was heartbroken over his brother's death and every day plotted to kill Saitama and Omega.

Genos Prime rebuilt himself stronger and better overall. He also became kinder to Saitama and taught him how to be stronger than any other monster.

Needlepin hired a jester to tell him jokes and gave up killing. He now serves his kingdom and removed all his needles and poison. He visits Amatias time to time to hear jokes.

Amatias trains everyday to kill Saitama the man who avenged him. Or in his eyes stole his kill. He dimension travels constantly trying to get to Omega's palace. He never will and eventually dies of old age.


End file.
